Quirrell's Questionable Quirk
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: After a long day of being stressed out, annoyed, and just about to snap, a student walks in and argues with him. It just so happens that this student has gone missing. Exactly the same day the student went missing, Severus Snape heard an angry chant from Quirrell's classroom. Snape/Quirrell Slash!


**Quirrell's POV:**

I have no idea what came over me.

It just happened.

It was a typical day for a Professor like me. Classes went on by one by one until the last class of the day, I was ready to strangle someone. Between Voldemort yelling at me and giving me a headache and students acting out of place I swear I was on the edge. I had just dismissed class...

And that's when it hit me.

A girl from Ravenclaw walked in. Her name was Dana Winston, a typical Ravenclaw student. She was smart, red-haired, blue-eyed. She claimed that she forgot her book in my room, but I knew she had it when she left.

"Professor, I swear it was right-"

"Now, Dana, I promise you had it when you walked out of my classroom." I groaned, not bothering to stutter as usual.

"But I know I lost it in here! One of the Slyther-"

I clenched my fists, snarling, "Dana, I promise if I find it, I'll give it to you when-"

Dana interrupted me. I swear I could've cast the Killing Curse just to get it over with. "Professor, I know-"

"Look, Dana, I, too, was a Ravenclaw and didn't, well... don't like to be proven wrong, but I know it's not here." Voldemort was laughing at my frustration. I heard his voice inside my brain and it absolutely pissed me off.

_Ahahahahhahahahahaa!_

"Shut up!" I meant to say in my head, but I said it out loud. Appearently, Dana heard me because she stopped talking.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?!" She shrieked. "Rude!"

That's when I snapped. The next thing I knew I ripped out my wand and roared with fury, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

She hit the ground.

Dead.

Gone.

I stared in shock. Voldemort stopped laughing and he, too, was speechless.

_You fool! Why would you kill a student for annoying you!?_

"Shut up! Just me glad I don't reach back there and-"

_Forget that, you damn moron! Now what are you going to do?!_

I looked at the girl's body and sighed. Scooping her up into my arms, I carried her to the back room. What I did next was no surprise. I began chopping off her head and limbs until there were six body parts to hide. Blood was drabbled all over me; my face, pants, and robes. Quickly, I muttered a cleaning spell and my body was no longer covered in blood.

_Nicely done, Quirrell._

That's when I heard a pair of feet walking towards my room.

**Snape's POV:**

I was sitting in my classroom reading when I heard a strange roar of anger. I sat the book down on my desk and rushed to the classroom I heard it come from; Quirrell's room. Turning the corner I find Quirrell sitting at his desk.

"Something wrong?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"O-Oh! N-No, S-Severus. I'm f-fine!" Quirinus exclaimed and jumped.

I snorted, "Are you sure? I thought I heard someone yelling..."

Quirrell quickly nodded back, slightly smiling as his cheeks turned noticably red, "A-Absolutely, S-Severus! It was just me screaming because a elf scared me."

I thought, _God, when Quirrell does that smile after stuttering he's adorable, _but only said, "Alright. Well then, if you need anything let me know." With that said, I nodded curtly to Quirinus, gave the faintest smile, and walked out. I really hope I could trust him. I arrived back in my office and settled down, reading the news.

**Quirrell's POV:**

As Snape turned the corner, I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank Merlin he didn't even search! _I smirked. Even though I've had my eyes on Severus since my second year of teaching here, and we usually told eachother everything, I couldn't let him know that I, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, was now a murderer. Rushing back to my back room, I wrapped the body parts individually in plastic, then into bed sheets, and from there, stuffed them in six different boxes.

_Now what? _Voldemort whispered inside my brain.

"Master, I believe I should spread these around the school." I glared at the boxes, shuddering.

_Sounds just about right. I'd hide a few under some of the Quidditch stands. Maybe even hide one in here!_

I nodded again, "Yes, Dark Lord." After that, I hid four of the parts, the two legs and arms, under the Quidditch stands. I hid the torso in the girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle stayed, making sure she didn't see me. However, she was too bust crying her eyes out in one of the stalls to even notice me.

Now, the head was for a bit of a throw-off. I hid it just where Voldemort told me; inside my back room. I would run to Dumbledore's office shrieking. I'd tell him that I discovered a strange box in my room. Hopefully, they won't break out a truth serum or something of that sort.

I kept hearing Dana's scream as I laid in bed.

Then I heard me chanting out, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

That night, I didn't sleep. All I did was hear Dana Winston's annoying little ratty voice.


End file.
